The Population Studies and Training Center of Brown University requests support for multidisciplinary training in demography. This application asks for seven pre-doctoral trainees. Trainees in demography enroll as graduate students in sociology, economics, and anthropology. As demography trainees, they complete a specially designed curriculum in population studies involving coursework, research training, and independent dissertation research. The PSTC has a long history of research and training in population and its program emphasizes the multi-disciplinary nature of population research. In this continuation application, we provide fresh evidence that the Population Studies and Training Center at Brown benefits from strong institutional support, including vastly improved new space, an outstanding and stable faculty, a cohesive modern interdisciplinary training program, and a track record of recruitment of outstanding students with a strong record of success. We also highlight important innovations to our training program that include a new team taught multi-disciplinary required courses, a formalization of research apprenticeship as a way of enhancing disciplinary training, and a required cross-disciplinary course requirement as a way of enhancing interdisciplinary communication. [unreadable] [unreadable]